Kiyone Kotetsu
is the lieutenant of the Fourth Division under her sister Isane Kotetsu. She is also the former co-3rd Seat officer of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. She shared her previous position with Sentarō Kotsubaki. Appearance Kiyone is petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top and white gloves. Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Kiyone's hair has grown longer, and wears a lieutenant badge over her left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 13 Personality Kiyone is the younger sister of Isane Kotetsu, the captain of the Fourth Division. Unlike her sister, Kiyone is very open and excitable, but she does share Isane's sense of loyalty. She holds her captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, in high regard and always tries to impress him in any way possible, even if she has to ruin her partner Sentarō Kotsubaki to do so. She frequently engages in competition with Sentarō over who admires and/or loves him more, much to Ukitake's exasperation. Like other female Shinigami, she is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is even willing to help Suì-Fēng pin Ukitake to a tree with kunai knives and slash open his clothing so she can have "sexy" photos of him, although she does jabber "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" while she photographs him. History Shortly after Rukia Kuchiki joined the 13th Division, she served as an assistant to Kiyone.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator, page 1 Sometime later, a drunken Kiyone and Sentarō eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Kaien Shiba. They applauded Kaien on his words before he asked if they were drunk again. Sentarō told Rukia that he is from Rukongai as well and people talked behind his back about him. Kaien then ordered them back to their posts.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 13 Sometime after Miyako Shiba's death, Sentarō and Kiyone became the 13th Division's 3rd Seat officers. When Rukia was informed that she was being sent on a mission to the Human World, Kiyone reassured her that she was not being transferred. She and Sentarō began to squabble until Ukitake appeared. She told the captain that he ought to be resting, but he insisted that he was fine. Kiyone and Sentarō then listened as he talked to Rukia about letting Byakuya know about her mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator, pages 1-4 Plot Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada's attempt to rescue Rukia is foiled, Ukitake calls for Sentarō and Kiyone. The pair appear and Ukitake asks why they followed him there when he told them not to come as it was too dangerous. Sentarō comments that it was scary and says that because he respects Ukitake so much, he cannot help following him. Kiyone is annoyed by this, calling it a cheap shot and says that she respects Ukitake more. The pair argue until Ukitake tells Kiyone to contact the Fourth Division so that Ganju's injuries can be treated. As Sentarō carries the unconscious Rukia back inside the prison, he tells her that he is sorry and that he and Ukitake will get her out of prison. Kiyone hears this and complains, saying that she is more concerned about Rukia and that she and Ukitake will get her out. As the two squabble again, Sentarō tells her to contact the Fourth Division, but she insists that she was on her way there anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 6-9 Kiyone covers her ears as Sentarō very loudly reads Captain Retsu Unohana a message from Ukitake which asks for clemency in punishing Hanatarō. They listen as Unohana points out that because of his help, the Ryoka did more damage than they would have done alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-2 On the morning of Rukia's execution, Sentarō notices the beginning of the release of the Sōkyoku. He states that this is bad and asks Kiyone if the captain is ready. She tells him not to yell for no reason, before yelling for Ukitake. She ignores Sentarō's criticism and informs the captain of the news. Ukitake emerges from behind a door, stating that it took him longer than anticipated to remove the seal from the Shihōin Shield. He then tells them that since the Central 46 ruled against stopping Rukia's execution, they have to destroy the Sōkyoku. The pair acknowledge his order.Bleach manga; Chapter 149 pages 6-9 The three of them rush towards the Sōkyoku HillBleach manga; Chapter 150, page 18 and arrive as the Sōkyoku is preparing to make a second attempt at killing Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 11 They witness Ichigo Kurosaki destroy the Sōkyoku's scaffold.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 stomps on Kiyone]] In spite of Sentarō's warning not to, Kiyone tries to go to her injured sister's side. Sentarō is knocked aside as Suì-Fēng moves to stop Kiyone. Suì-Fēng tells Kiyone that she should be ashamed of herself for betraying the Gotei 13 and threatens her. However, she is dragged away by Yoruichi Shihōin, leaving Kiyone and Sentarō lying there.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 10-16 Unohana then ferries Kiyone and the other injured individuals inside Minazuki to the 4th Division to be treated.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 While Sentarō and Kiyone are recovering, they both receive Isane Kotetsu's message elaborating on Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 8-10 Bount Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Sentarō, Kiyone, and Orihime Inoue eavesdrop as Rukia requests that Captain Ukitake open the training grounds so that she and Orihime may train for the coming war. When Ukitake notices Orihime, Sentarō grabs her and presents her to the captain, claiming to have brought her to meet him. Kiyone angrily shouts that it was her who brought Orihime. Sentarō then overs Ukitake another cup of tea, but Kiyone stops him, stating that they agreed to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would bring the tea. Sentarō replies that he who makes the first move wins. The pair fall silent as Orihime talks to Ukitake and Rukia.Bleach anime; Episode 138 The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town Arc After Aizen is captured, Kiyone eavesdrops alongside Ukitake and Sentarō on Yamamoto scolding Shunsui, Byakuya, and Kenpachi for losing their respective captain haori. Ukitake notes that 10 days have passed since the battle, Yamamoto has lost his left arm, but it looks like his stamina has returned, which is a relief as Soul Society still has yet to see a being capable of replacing the man. Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Kiyone listens as Sentarō informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kūgo Ginjō and that Ichigo is okay.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 4-5 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Kiyone and Sentarō notice the giant pillars of blue flame caused by the Wandenreich incursion. As Kiyone wonders how many of them there are, Rukia passes them by. Kiyone asks her where she is going and Rukia tells them that the enemy is likely at the base of the pillars. After she leaves, Kiyone and Sentarō glance at each other and then head out. She and Sentarō are among the Gotei 13 officers who move out to deal with the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 6-7, 18 During the Wandenreich's second assault, Kiyone and Sentarō witness the transformation of the Seireitei from within the forest outside of the city's borders. Alerted by the sudden change, both assistants run to a nearby shrine to inform Ukitake about the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 7 The next day, Kiyone and Sentarō follow Ukitake to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory, where they congratulate him on his successful treatment of the wounded 11th Division members. When Sentarō notes Ukitake is the best at healing despite being sick not being something to be proud of, Kiyone angrily berates him for phrasing it this way.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 5 Later, after the Soul King's death, when the worlds start collapsing, a saddened Kiyone watches as Ukitake calls upon the power of Mimihagi to replace the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, page 11 When Yhwach manages to absorb Mimihagi, Sentarō and Kiyone see Ukitake collapse as Mimihagi is forcibly drawn out of him and rush over to him in concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 1-2 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Kiyone has become the 4th Division lieutenant under Captain Isane Kotetsu and attends the promotion ceremony of Rukia to captain of the 13th Division. When Isane attempts to take the steam out of a confrontation between Kenpachi Zaraki and Suì-Fēng, Kiyone tells Isane not to be subservient to others. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kiyone boasts a high spiritual energy. Kidō Expert: As the Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Kiyone excels in healing type Kidō. Expert Healer: As the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Kiyone is a skilled healer. Shunpo: Kiyone has enough skill in Shunpo to appear immediately when summoned to not keep her captain waiting.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 7 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media *Kiyone appears in Soul Carnival, where her gloves and collar are brown instead of white. *She is also in Heat the Soul 6's introductory sequence. *Kiyone appears in the mobile game Brave Souls. Trivia *In the second opening to the Bleach anime, despite being shown only briefly, Kiyone has silver-colored hair like Isane. References Titles Navigation de:Kiyone Kotetsu es:Kiyone Kotetsu Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Seated Officers Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Lieutenants